Flying Free
by winxclubheart
Summary: Adventure with the fairies Kathryn, Shirley, Ashley, and Jadyn as they have difficulties in their training from the Winx.


Author's Note: Is Winx Club real or not? That all depends on you. It's funny because this story isn't even about the Winx Club. It's about adventures that I draw from my mind and dreams. I hope you like the adventures I have with me and my friends. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club

Flying Free

Introductions

Hi. I'm Kathryn. This story is about me and my friends, Shirley, Ashley, and Jadyn. We all knew about Winx Club since we were kids. I like Bloom, Shirley likes Flora, Ashley likes Stella, and Jadyn likes Layla. Shirley, Jadyn, and I were eleven, and Ashley was twelve. We all went to the same school. Ashley and I are sisters, and Shirley is our cousin. We met Jadyn in 2nd grade. One day in a normal 5th grade changed our entire life…

* * *

Author's Note: And so begins the tale of adventure…

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club

Chapter 1

Kathryn's POV

Ahhhhhhhhhhh! I woke up and rubbed my eyes. We were at Jadyn's house at a sleepover and morning sunlight was streaming through the pretty, curtained bubble windows.

The screamer's voice was Ashley's. Except it wasn't Ashley.

"Will you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep here!" said Jadyn sleepily. Apparently, she is not a morning person.

"What's going on?" Shirley said. She saw the screamer, and jumped to her feet. "Intruder! Everybody man your guns!"

"Whoa, wait!" I'm Ashley remember?" said Ashley, scared.

You don't know Shirley. When she defends herself, she defends herself. Sometimes I think it's the fear that drives her craziness.

Her mouth dropped wide open. "Ashley?" she asked, in a surprised tone.

"Shirley?" Ashley said, with her eyebrows raised.

"What?! Is there a frog, spider, or any kind of bug on me?" she asked, her voice dropping to a low tone. "Where is it? Get it out! GET IT OUT!" She started scratching furiously.

"Um, Shirley? There's no spider on you," Jadyn said, her voice flat.

"Oh, really? I thought so," Shirley replied. She started whistling and acting like we didn't just see her scratching furiously. Shirley was so absorbed in acting like nothing had happened, that she tripped over Jadyn's basketball net.

We all laughed. We couldn't help it. It was too funny.

The door opened and in came Jadyn's mom. Her job is a fashion designer. Jadyn was always getting packages of materials and clothes. In her room, she has a lot of stands with clothes ideas on it. I always thought being a fashion designer would be cool.

"What happened?" Jadyn's mom said, hurrying in. "What's going on?"

Her mom stared in surprise. "Models?" Why are you in here? And what happened to Jadyn and her friends?"

We looked in the mirror to find Jadyn's mom was right. We looked like the Winx Club. Same hair, same face, same outfits. Only smaller.

Jadyn's mom started looking behind boxes, while talking to us."You know I'm responsible for them, right? So if they disappear, their parents are going to sue me!"

When she couldn't find us anywhere, she pointed her finger at us. "What did you do to them? You'll tell me now, or else I'll call the police!" She backed us into a corner.

"Mom, it's me!" Jadyn managed to squeak out.

"How dare you! No one calls me Mom unless it's Jadyn!" she said.

"Yes, that's right! It's me, Jadyn!" said her daughter, frantically.

"Why do you have my daughter's voice?" she said, waving her hands. "What kind of crazy world is this?"

"Excuse, me ma'am. But we are Jadyn and her friends. Something happened to us when we were asleep," said Shirley.

"Are you sure?" she asked, seriously.

"Are you mental? Of course, they could be Jadyn and her friends," she muttered to herself. "Okay, prove you're Jadyn. What is your favorite thing to do?"

"Cartwheels," Jadyn answered, correctly.

"Bingo!" she said. "What happened to you Jadyn?"

"She doesn't know! We just woke up like this, and now we look like the Winx Club!" I said. "What are we going to do? It's the first day of 6th grade!"

"Actually, 7th grade," Ashley corrected.

"Not helping Ashley!" I snapped back.

If you have a sister, you probably know why sisters fight. It's just natural, I guess.

"Um, this is crazy. Why are you like this?" Jadyn's mom asked.

What if she thinks we've gone crazy? I thought. Let's just hope she's reasonable.

"Hmm, your clothes are okay. Of course, Ashley's is perfect," said Jadyn's mom.

"MOM!" Jadyn shouted.

"Oh, right. Back on track. I suggest you still go to school," she said, "After all, you need your education. But the school won't recognize you. I guess I'll have to write a note that I changed your appearance."

"Okay, but what about all this hair? We have P.E. today, after all," Ashley said. "When we do cherry pickers, it'll go down."

She demonstrated a cherry picker for us, but her hair bounced back and when she stood up, it was like her hair didn't move at all.

"Oh, guess that problem is solved," she said, sheepishly.

"What about your parents? They'll think I did it to you while you were sleeping," Jadyn's mom said.

"We'll convince them you didn't, don't worry Mom," Jadyn comforted her mom.

"Oh, in that case, I'm relieved," she said, relieved. "Okay, just go to school, and act like everything is normal, hopefully, that will work," she said.

We brushed our teeth and did our usual morning stuff, went down for breakfast, and hoped we wouldn't surprise Jadyn's dad too much. Unfortunately, that was too much to ask.


End file.
